unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
Daedric Princes
The Daedric Princes are a group of 17 powerful Daedra. Though their home is in Oblivion, their power and existence is well known throughout Mundus. So much so, that they are seen as deities and, though also feared by many, are worshipped by mortals. Daedric Princes *Azura - Azura is the Daedric Prince of dusk and dawn. Usually depicted as a female, she rules over the plane of Oblivion known as Moonshadow. Her only known artifact is Azura's Star. *Boethia - Boethia is the Daedric Prince of deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority, and is usually depicted as a male. Boethia rules over the plane of Oblivion, Attribution's Share. The artifacts of Boethia include Goldbrand, Fearstruck, and the Ebony Mail. *Clavicus Vile - Clavicus Vile is the Daedric Prince of granting power and riches through invocations and pact. Usually depicted as a male, his plane of Oblivion is simple Clavicus Vile's Realm. His artifacts are the Masque of Clavicus Vile and the Rueful Axe. *Hermaeus Mora - Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, forbidden knowledge, and in whose dominions are the treasures of knowledge and memory. Referred to mostly as a "he", Hermaeus Mora's plane is Apocrypha. The Oghma Infinium and the Black Books are his known artifacts. *Hircine - Hircine is the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. Hircine is usually referred to as a male and his plane is The Hunting Grounds. His artifacts include The Ring of Hircine, Savior's Hide, and the Spear of the Hunter. *Jyggalag - Jyggalag is the Daedric Prince of order. Jyggalag is referred to as a "he" and his only artifact is The Sword of Jyggalag. *Malacath - Malacath is the Daedric Prince of patronage of the spurned and ostracized. He is depicted usually as a male and has a plane of Oblivion called the Ashpit. Malacath's only known artifacts include Scourge and Volendrung. *Mehrunes Dagon - Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition. His realm in Oblivion is the Deadlands. He is normally depicted as a male, and his known artifacts are the Mysterium Xarxes, and Mehrune's Razor. *Mephala - Mephala, also known as "the Webspinner", is the Daedric Prince of lies. Mephala's sphere is obscured to mortals. Mephala is depicted as a "she" and her plane of Oblivion is Spiral Skein. Her artifacts are the Ebony Blade and the Ring of Khajiit. *Meridia - Meridia is the Daedric Prince of light, life, and infinite energies. Meridia's sphere is also obscured to mortals. Most commonly depicted as a female, Meridia's plane is the Colored Rooms, and her artifacts include Dawnbreaker and the Ring of Khajiit. *Molag Bal - Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals. Depicted most often as a male, his plane of Oblivion is Coldharbour. His artifact is the Mace of Molag Bal *Namira - Namira is the Daedric Prince of ancient Darkness. Namira usually is referred to as a female and rules over her plane of Oblivion, the Scuttling Void. Her artifacts include the Ring of Namira. *Nocturnal - Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince of night and darkness. Nocturnal is depicted as a female, known as the Night Mistress, rules over the plane, Evergloam. She has the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal and the Skeleton Key as her artifacts. *Peryite - Peryite is the Daedric Prince of the ordering of the lowest orders of Oblivion. Usually portrayed as a male, Peryite rules over The Pits. Spell Breaker is his artifact. *Sanguine - Sanguine is the Daedric Prince of hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. Sanguine usually is referred to as a "he" and his plane of Oblivion is Sanguine's Realms. His artifact is Sanguine's Rose. *Sheogorath - Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of madness. The Prince is depicted as a male and is actually a form of Jygalagg. His plane is the Shivering Isles and his artifacts are Wabbajack, Gambolpuddy, Everscamp, Staff of Sheogorath, Spear of Bitter Mercy, and the Fork of Horripilation. *Vaermina - Vaermina is the Daedric Prince of dreams and nightmares. Depicted most often as a female, Vaermina's plane is Quagmire. The artifact of Vaermina is the Skull of Corruption. Category:Lore:Gods